


Everything That Drowns Me / Makes Me Wanna Fly

by The_Shy_One



Series: Remy Running Amuck in Star Wars Universe [1]
Category: Gambit (Comic), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Flirting, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, One Shot, Remy LeBeau is a Little Shit, Remy Still has his mutant powers, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Obi-Wan being guided by the Force stumbles upon a robbery in progress at the Temple.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Remy Running Amuck in Star Wars Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Everything That Drowns Me / Makes Me Wanna Fly

Some days, Obi-Wan wonders why thieves even try their hand at stealing from the Temple. It was guarded heavily by the Republic guard - more so than some Jedi would like - and had thousands of beings housed inside its wall that could sense their presence if they managed to get past the guards. That was enough to turn away even the most experienced force-null thieves away from robbing the Temple since they could never quite get past the last part of the equation.

There was more hope for someone who was experienced in the Force, even more so if it was one of the Temple Jedi to steal something. That’s what Obi-Wan thought was possible, what was more likely than anything that could happen if someone wanted to steal any items from them.

He was proven wrong when he stumbled upon a robbery in progress. Coming back from delivering a mission report to the Council, he’s tugged towards the area by the Force, insisting very hard that he goes to one of the item’s location immediately. There was no danger in the urgency, but he followed all the same since it wouldn’t allow him to ignore.

He turns a corner into a hallway, sensing the presence currently in the room where one item - a relic that was once used to temporarily send a person back a day or so and then bring them back. It wasn’t one he knew nor one that felt like they were part of the Force. Quickly he walks to the door and opens it up to see a man hanging from the ceiling by wires - balancing in a way that most people couldn’t manage without aid from the Force. 

The man about to grab the item in his hands, clearly excited that he was going to steal it without consequences. He stops in this motion when he spots Obi-Wan in the doorway, a look of shock crossing his face at being caught by a Jedi. 

“Well, hello there,” Obi-Wan said, once the two of them make eye contact. The man’s eyes were red and black, striking against pale skin and long brown hair. “Fancy meeting you here, thief.”

A smirk formed on the man’s face. “Well, chère, that’s my cue to leave.”

“You think it’ll be easy to leave?” Obi-Wan asks, stepping into the room. “And after seeing me?”

“Just not a good night for me personally. Can we reschedule?” The man says as he tries to move away. Most likely to find whatever would pull him up to the ceiling. It made Obi-Wan walk to where the man was, grabbing at the man’s wrist to keep him from escaping. “Chère, did you hear me?”

“I did, but I think you may want to come with me.” He smiles at the man, knows it’s close to a smirk. He tugs at the man, trying to pull him down. “We have things to discuss.”

“No,” The man said. He lifts his other arm, showing his free hand that was holding a plain game card. It was glowing pink around the edges and with the way the man held it, it was meant to hit Obi-Wan square in the chest if he didn’t let the man’s wrist go. “I think we don’t.” 

“I disagree since you’re trying to steal this.”

“Remy doesn’t want to go with you, Jedi. Now let Remy go.”

Then he flicks the card from his hand, pulling his wrist out of Obi-Wan’s hold. Obi-Wan tries to keep a grip on the man but is forced onto the floor when the card hits his body a second later. It was a mild explosion, one only meant to cause confusion and a bit of chaos to escape. It doesn’t cause an injury even with parts of his robe catching fire.

Sprawled on the ground, he looks up to see the man - who he figures is called Remy with how the man spoke the name - being lifted in the air by the wires. The black and red eyes stared down at him, holding the relic in his hands. Kriff, he had distracted him to get it!

“Goodbye, chère! I’m sure we’ll meet on better terms next time!” Remy says, smirking widely now. He climbs through the open vent at the top of the room. The grate was placed over the opening and the man leaves no trace of himself ever being here.

Obi-Wan scrambles to stand up and moves to follow after him. It didn’t take much, just the use of the Force to give him the push he needed to jump up to the vent covering. He pushes it up and follows after Remy in the vents. He focused on the man’s signature in the Force, crawling through the vents as quickly as possible. 

The vents were clean if a bit dusty. A much cleaner chase than what he had experienced on other missions, especially anything that involved Quinlan. When he was close, he heard the light shuffling from the man in front of him. There was a curse, spat out and bitterly said in a language that he wasn’t familiar with. Obi-Wan caught up to him, seeing Remy trying to pick up the relic, standing over a grate. The lights from below illuminate the man’s face and figure.

Those eyes looked at him, desperate and flickering everywhere to look for an easy exit. Obi-Wan moves closer, hand placed on his lightsaber that was at his hip, just in case he needed to use it. He stops when he’s a few feet from the man, eyeing the state of them.

The coat had clearly seen better days, covered in mud and blood spatters and stitched in a few places where it was torn. The pockets were full, most likely of weapons and a deck of cards. Underneath the coat was bright pink armour that only covered Remy’s chest, looking like it was made of durasteel due to some of the pink paint having been chipped away along with the numerous dents. 

He dressed with precaution in mind - all the more smart thieves and criminals did - and yet let himself be open for an attack. Obi-Wan unclips his lightsaber and ignites it, the soft blue glow making everything brighter.

“That’s not fair, chère, I don’t have one of those to fight with,” Remy whines as he moves to stand in front of the relic. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“You could give yourself up, my friend,” Obi-Wan replies easily. 

Remy sighs, tilting his head back. “You don’t see Remy’s predicament, Jedi. He has to get this out or the skin will be off his back.”

“You could tell me and I could help you.”

“Oh, you would be that helpful? Non, Remy has a different idea.”

With a quick movement, Remy reaches underneath his coat and pulls out a metal staff. He wields it with two hands, twirling it for a moment as if to show off how familiar he was with the weapon. Then he moves forward, going to strike Obi-Wan with the one end while holding the staff out in front of him. Anticipating this, Obi-Wan moves accordingly and cuts through the middle of the staff.

Remy isn’t phased by this, smirking even as he gets closer to Obi-Wan. He strikes quickly with one half of the staff at Obi-Wan’s ribs, moving away just as quickly. Holding the two halves of the staff in his hands, he looks comfortable fighting against a lightsaber despite knowing what it can do.

As Remy twirls one in his hand, he holds the other out, as if daring Obi-Wan to fight him. Obi-Wan smiles, despite himself. All the thieves, criminals and bounty hunters that he’d met through his life had nothing on this man. The cockiness yes, but actually daring a Jedi with a lightsaber in hand to fight was on a different level.

“Scared, chère?” Remy asks, voice now close to a flirt tone. He switches what his hands are doing with the two pieces of the staff, smirking while doing so.

It earns him a chuckle. “Afraid not.” He said. He positions his lightsaber in front of him, the soft blue glow lighting up the mischief in Remy’s eyes. “Show me what you can do, thief.”

Remy’s smirk grew at this, his teeth white as he laughed. Then he threw one half of the staff at him, using it as a distraction while moving to hit Obi-Wan in the knee. Obi-Wan uses the force to fling the one piece to the side and moves his lightsaber to cut off the end of the shortened staff.

Remy looks at what was left in his hand as if offended that it wouldn’t hold up against a lightsaber. Then a look crossed his face, one filled with mischievous intent. A pink glow surrounded the small bit of metal and Remy began to step backwards as he flung it at Obi-Wan.

As the glowing piece of metal flew at him, Obi-Wan used the Force to hit the wall, moving backwards as well. The blast from the metal impacting the wall of the vents was bigger than the one that came from the playing card - scorching the walls black and causing him to teeter on his feet for a few moments. Remy takes a few steps back during this, avoiding the blast as well. 

With little flames springing up from the wall, surrounding a hole that was created. Obi-Wan finally stands still on his feet, looking in the other man’s direction. He watches as Remy moves and picks up the other half of the staff that was nearby, holding it out in front of him as it glowed pink. 

Obi-Wan knew that if he threw it that it would provide the perfect distraction for him to escape. But if Obi-Wan did nothing, then the man would escape. 

“Gonna let me go, chère?” Remy asks, moving back towards the relic. Obi-Wan moved to take a step - to follow the man - and with quick and fluid movements, Remy flicked out a card from one the coat’s pocket and it landed halfway between them. 

There was only a small black mark from the explosion, but the message was clear. Don’t follow.

“I seem to have no choice.” He answers truthfully.

Remy chuckles, low and deep as he picks up the relic. “Oh, chère, you have a choice, but which would be the lesser of the two evils for your council? Letting me go willingly or being distracted and letting me go?”

“We will find you, Remy.” Obi-Wan chooses to say rather than give an answer to either of those questions. “The Jedi will find you to get that back.”

“Good luck to them if they can. Remy will be long gone by the time they send anyone out.”

“You’re so sure about that?”

Remy smirks, pleased as a loth-cat who caught its prey. “You need proof, chère. Without any proof, you can’t convict me, especially with my papa, Jean-Luc LaBeau backing me up in your Republic.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing who he was dealing with. Remy LeBeau, Prince of Thieves and son to inherit the Thieves Guild when his father retired. Those were the only known facts about him, the rest rumours and obvious hearsay surrounding the man.

“What, loth-cat got your tongue?” Remy asked, pleased with himself. He’s still holding the staff out in front of him, a soft pink glow to it that said it was rigged to blow the minute it hit something. “I’m surprised, Kenobi, I thought you weren’t surprised by anything now with what stories I’ve been hearing about you in the war.”

“You have spies in the Republic Army?” He asks.

The man shrugs. “Gotta keep up with all the info. A thief isn’t a good one unless he has all the details to plan around.”

“And you’re revealing this to me willingly?”

“What can I say, I’m quite charmed by you.” Remy purrs out as he winks. “Too bad we had to meet this way.”

With a quick movement, Remy throws the piece of staff in the middle between them. The vibrations of the explosions cause Obi-Wan to tip backwards, landing on his back. There was a cloud of dust and when Obi-Wan forces it to split in half to see on the other side, Remy had disappeared.

Through the Force, he tries to find the man’s signature. There was a blip of pink before it slipped out of his range. Obi-Wan presses a hand to his forehead and sighs. 

The Council wouldn’t be happy to hear about this. As he moves toward the venting covering, he spies a card on the ground. He picks it up and turns it over, seeing words written in the white space around the Ace of Hearts. 

_ ‘Sorry to leave like this chère, but duty calls. Come find me for a drink at some point and I might be even more generous with you. - Gambit’ _

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the small bit of laughter that escaped him when he realized what the man was proposing to him. The Council was definitely going to have a field day with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this little idea when one of my favourite writers got asks about Remy LeBeau and Obi-Wan being trouble magnets near each other (And flirting with each other.) Naturally, me loving Remy as a character as much as I did and being crazy about Star Wars lately, I was all for this. This was so much fun to write, especially with how Remy would be incorporated into the SW universe. I feel people in Star Wars would think he was Force-sensitive, at least mildly due to his charm powers and being able to blow things up with a touch.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
